The Holder of Burning Winds
At any abandoned warehouse (even near ports), go inside. You should see at least one person still staying there. If it is an old man, you're on the right track. If you encounter a man any younger, run. Do not attempt to speak, just run, and return the next day to try again. If you see the old man, ask permission from him to see the "Holder Of Burning Winds" or the "Pride Of The Hot Sand". Should he lightly tip his hat or move his scarf, you're lucky, but if he gets angry and shouts at you to scram, leave at once. If the first event happens, he will then walk towards a back door you won't notice to be there at all. If he deems you worthy, you'll wind up on a darker warehouse. If not, just pray for a quick death, no matter how unlikely. If you wind up in the darker warehouse, the old man will close the door behind you. Let him do it, and as soon as you put your attention to the center, you'll see a small pile of sand. Do not touch it, just approach it. Once you're in front of it, whisper as fast as you can this sentence, "Why does the wind bear His anger?" The small sand pile will then form a face, with a small voice, and in complete and full detail tell you about all the atrocities done in the past and the ones that will be done in the future. Should you manage to hold your sanity, once it's speech ends, close your eyes. Once you open them again, you will notice that the small pile is gone, and a young Asian-looking man will be sitting on a bar suspended by strong cables with a katana with a broken handle in his hand, sheathed. He will then toss it to you, smiling, then jump down, land unharmed, brush himself off, and trot away until he passes through the wall. Should you try to follow him, he will re-appear in front of you and poke your forehead playfully. No one knows what will happen if you follow him a third time. Pick up the katana, run home. Stop for nothing. No one can follow you. Should you encounter the young man on the way home, simply nod to him while running. Should you pass out before reaching your home, the katana will turn against you. If you manage to get home, keep it hidden in the closet or next to it's fellow blades. Once inside, sleep. Should you wield this in front of another Holder or any Holder's minions, the young man will appear and help you through even in the bleakest of situations, wielding another katana, but his is black. Don't rely on him too often, though, or he'll slash you down himself. This is object 525 of 538. This blade will call forth more difficulties. Dare that you try to brave them?